


Like Mother Like Son

by NightPurity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Keith meeting his mother, Krolia doesn't understand why Keith is this way, just saying, vld s5 spoilers, what even are tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightPurity/pseuds/NightPurity
Summary: At first, she wasn’t sure why the Blade would send some new blade terrible in stealth to meet up with her. Then, as she took in their face, she was kind of glad that they did, but at the same time not.“Why are you in space?!”“Why can you use my blade?!”





	Like Mother Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, all I could think about when watching s5 was the way Keith met Red and I had to.

 

When she caught sight of the blade who was to contact her, she could only feel annoyance. This was a sensitive case! She had high security information on her and they send a blade with awful stealth skills to make contact?! How aggravating!

 

Blaster pointed to the blade’s head, their blade at her neck, she glanced quickly at the blade and felt something settle in her abdomen, dread? Worry? Fear? It did not matter other than this blade had  _ her _ blade and could wield it.

 

Later, when she seen his face, she felt a mixture of emotions, emotions she usually kept tightly hidden beneath typical Blade Stoicism.

 

“Keith?” She said, aloud, and immediately whatever tense type of trust he had in her evaporated immediately, his blade pointed at her and face hard.

 

“How do you know my name, I know the blade didn’t tell you.” Keith snarled and Krolia could practically see herself in him.

 

In her son.

 

“Wait-put that blade down! It’s me, Krolia your-I’m your mother!” Krolia said, clawed hands flying up in a ‘no threat’ position. Keith kept his eyes narrowed, staring at her blankly for a moment.

 

“Yeah, no. Nope. Not gonna happen.” Keith finally said, abruptly turning around, pretty much shut down. Okay, she probably could have not rushed into that but too late now.

 

Eyes wide and jaw nearly dropping Krolia moved to follow him, disbelief at how quick he was to deny it.

 

“Now is not the time for denial nor delusions Keith!” She cried, because it was true, now  _ really _ wasn’t the time for denial. She could prove it later, though he shouldn’t have been so quick to deny it, after all, he was wielding  _ her _ blade.

 

“Kolivan, can you tell Lance that I apologize for mocking him that one time four months ago? He’ll know which time.” Keith said, and Krolia nearly flailed.

 

_ Why was he like this??? _


End file.
